


The Beginning

by alyssa9779



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: You're traveling with Jaskier and one day when he's performing, a group of drunks try to give you shit. Jaskier, the loving idiot that he is, does his very best to stop that. This brings out certain admissions, and revelations come to light.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Beginning

You’d been traveling with Jaskier for coming on a decade now, and unlike your old pal Geralt, you actually rather enjoy the bard’s company. Sure, he can be a lot sometimes. Most times. But you know he’s always got good intentions, a good heart. And plus, he also really seems to enjoy your company too, which is rare, being a Witcher and all. 

You met him through Geralt, actually. He practically begged you to take him off his hands and his frustration was so amusing that you considered denying him his request, but the two of you have a history and he’s done you more than his fair share of favors, so it was the least you could do. You know Geralt doesn’t really hate him, he’s just impatient. Impatient is a kind way of putting it, and as you’ve learned, Jaskier takes a fair share of patience to travel with. 

You would never admit it, but you’re always a little flattered whenever Jaskier shows you a new song he’s written about your latest escapade, despite his mild exaggerations. Seeing yourself through his eyes always makes you smile. The two of you get on really well, to be completely honest, and you feel it’s important that he knows you appreciate him. Sure, he puts on a grin no matter what, but you know he can be fragile sometimes. 

Right now, the two of you are just making your way into a town after you took down a nest of drowners in a nearby lake. You’re hoping to find folks in need of a Witcher and you’re also secretly eager to hear Jaskier perform for the folks in the local pub who will, no doubt, be excited to meet the esteemed bard. You love seeing him in his element, he’s personable and talented in all the ways you aren’t. Crowds have never and will never be your thing. 

When you finally make your way in the door, Jaskier is practically buzzing with excitement. It’s been too long since you’ve had a place to stay, you know he’d never complain, but you really wish you could give him this more often, despite your discomfort. It’s worth it. He’s worth it. 

He swings the doors open for a dramatic entrance that is all too him. You hide a grin and make your way to the back, grabbing an ale on your way. He begins playing and you slowly sip your drink, watching him do what he does best. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a group of men whispering and pointing at you. Great. Here we go again. Never a dull moment. They drunkenly stumble their way over to you and seat themselves in the surrounding stools. 

“What’s up, butcher? Who did you slaughter today?” The tallest one spits out and the others chuckle and slap him on the back, encouragingly. You don’t acknowledge them and simply take another sip. 

“Witcher. I believe he was talking to you.” His buddy says, entirely too confident. 

“Yeah. I heard him.” You say with a grunt. 

“Never mind who she killed, we should kill her. Get one more godforsaken monster out of this world.” It’s nothing new, you’re not bothered. You look up to make sure Jaskier is still safe and the two of you lock eyes. His face is knotted and he’s gaping at the men like a fish. You give him a look, direct instruction to stay where he is. You can take care of this, you do practically every day. 

Something about their words must’ve struck a chord within him because he walks towards all of you and you groan, waiting for the impending confrontation. 

“What? Don’t think you can take us all at once?” The original man says, and you practically laugh at that. Idiots. You’d love to see their thoughts on the matter with their liquid courage taken away. You don’t kill idiots for simply being idiotic though, that’s what they do. 

“Hey, she could take you all on with both of her arms cut off,” he says, instantly looking puzzled at the words he, himself, chose. You snort, but he runs with it. “Yeah. She’s a hundred times the man any of you will ever be.” And at that, they all stand up to face him, towering of his small frame. You move to stand up but you’re frozen with shock at the punch Jaskier throws at the man who’s gotta be double his height and weight. And just like that, one more idiot is in the room. 

The man doesn’t react instantly, having reacted the same way you did, but the second he moves for Jaskier, you stand up and get their attention. You reach for one of the swords on your back and at that, all of the men scramble out of the pub. Just per usual, they’re all talk. Jaskier, though. You two were going to have to have a talk. You grab him by his ear, pausing for him to grab his adored lute, and drag him to the room the two of you are sharing. 

You don’t even know what to say, where to start. What made him think he could take on all of those men, what made him think he had to? 

“Jas,” you say, not really having planned out where you’re going with this. Which is evident in your graceful phrasing. “I just… what? Why?” You thought you’d be madder, but you’re just confused. 

“Why what?” he says, ready to play it off as if nothing happened. The look in your eye changed his mind. He looked down and finally began to speak. “I can’t. Let someone speak to you like that. Have them see you like that. Like you’re a monster. Like you’re not the most incredible person in the entire continent.” You almost laugh and look away. There’s that infamous Jaskier exaggeration. “No, I’m not kidding, Y/N. You are the most incredible person I know. You’re more than strong. You’re kind. You’re gentle. You’re everything I aspire to be and more. Everyone shits on you, treats you like nothing, yet you still help them. You still save them. You still believe humanity can be good.”

You’re left speechless. You know Jaskier looked up to you, but you assumed it was just because you were friends and you protect him when he needs it. This is. More than you ever could’ve imagined. He’s not done, though. 

“I just. I wish everyone saw what I see. Then they’d understand.” he says with a small smile ghosting his lips. He doesn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed at his almost-confession. And that’s what you love about him. He is never anyone but himself, and thank god for that. You don’t know where you’d be without a Jaskier in your life. 

You don’t have the words to expresses how his made you feel. So you show him instead. You walk up to him and pull him into your arms, letting your heart do the talking. Without hesitating, he hugs you back, holding on for dear life. His head fits perfectly in your shoulder and you feel his smile on your skin. 

You still don’t have all the words, but this feels like a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you like it! <3


End file.
